Increasingly it may be required or otherwise advantageous for organizations to prove to themselves or other that they employ practices that comply with one or more public standards or programs, such as, American Institutes of Certified Public Account's (AICPA's) Service Organization Control 2 (SOC 2), the European Union's General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR), or the like. Proving compliance with such programs may be an expensive or onerous process that consumes time and resources that could better be used elsewhere. In many cases, programs define a set of requirements that each may be associated one or more controls. Organizations typically prove compliance by collecting or generating documentation that indicates that the organization may be complying with the controls or requirements of a given program. In some cases, third party auditors may be engaged to evaluate if an organization's controls meet the requirements of a given program. Managing program compliance efforts for a growing number of standards or programs may become increasingly difficult or expensive for organizations. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present innovations have been made.